


On the same page

by unfroyharper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Remus Lupin is a useless bisexual, but mostly it's because Sirius can't stand James paying attention to anyone but him, there's some teenage boy-typical misogyny, they're not together but there's some obvious pining, would be G-rated but they curse a little, you can pretend it's one-sided if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfroyharper/pseuds/unfroyharper
Summary: It starts with Sirius complaining about James, but it goes somewhere Remus does not expect.





	On the same page

**Author's Note:**

> This scene popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down. Sorry if there's tense switches, I can't be bothered to thoroughly proofread.

It's a Saturday, and Wormtail has detention and Prongs is off trying to get Lily's attention, so it's just Remus and Sirius out on the Hogwarts grounds, underneath their usual tree.

Sirius is sprawled on the ground in a dramatically woeful pose, his head on Remus' knee as the werewolf reads and tries to ignore his overdramatic friend.

"Moony, are you paying attention at all?" Sirius snaps. 

Remus has not been paying attention. He shrugs and takes a stab at what Sirius was complaining about this time. "If Prongs wants to spend the day trying to impress a girl that has only just begun to tolerate him, that's his decision."

"That's not the point, though!" Sirius throws his hands up into the air in frustration. He'd hit close enough, apparently. "Sure, she's fit, but she's nowhere near as much as he seems to think."

Remus rolls his eyes when Sirius isn't looking. "Have you considered he's attracted to more than her physical appearance?"

Sirius huffs and smacks his leg. "Of course I have, Moony, she's bloody brilliant, though don't tell Prongs I said that. Let me complain, would you?"

Remus grins, fingers toying with the very tip of a lock of long black hair. "Alright, complain away."

Sirius does, as though he'd never been interrupted at all. "She's hardly a troll, of course, but the way he goes on, you'd think she'd been on the cover of Witch Weekly since birth. Come on, Moony, you  _ must  _ agree. Take McKinnon, for example. Now  _ there's _ a bird worth blabbering on about at least half as much as Prongs does."

Remus shrugs noncommittally, as he always does when anyone asks for his opinion on someone else's looks. Honestly, McKinnon's sort of like a girl version of Sirius, which means Remus is helplessly attracted to her, if from a further distance than Sirius himself. Unfortunately, he has a type, which makes it all the more prudent he not let on who he finds attractive.

"Do you even  _ look _ at girls, Moony? I don't think I've ever heard you mention any even off-hand." Grey eyes try to catch his from below, and Remus avoids them, pretending to be distracted by some movement off in the distance.

"Of course I do. I just don't feel the need to go on about it. Figured Prongs more than made up for that for me." He smiles dryly.

Sirius' gaze is unwavering, daring him to meet it. "What about boys?"

Remus swallows his heart back down into his chest. He'd been so careful- surely Sirius hadn't noticed. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." He challenges, sitting up and turning towards Remus. There's no escaping the eye contact now. 

Remus doesn't understand how the conversation's gone from complaining about James being doughy over Lily to whether or not Remus looks at boys. Sirius has that dog-with-a-bone look, pun fully intended, so he knows there's no changing the topic here. He's going to have to give an answer of some kind. But apparently he wasn't put in Gryffindor for no reason after all, because despite the frantic pounding in his chest, he gives the truth. "Yeah. I do."

Sirius' eyes light up like it's Christmas, and he leans forward intently. It's intense, and Remus wants to back away, to get some space between them. "Who?"

It's not the worst reaction, he supposes, but the surrealness of this conversation is too disconcerting. He needs to be back on more familiar ground. Remus smiles mildly. "I don't look and tell, Padfoot."

Steel eyes narrow at him, and he can read no small amount of frustration, but fondness too. "You're  _ infuriating _ , you know that? You only ever say enough to make me need to know more."

Remus chuckles. "Maybe that was my plan all alo-- ack!" He's interrupted by Sirius' arm yanking his head down to the other boy's side, trapping him there while Sirius' fist rubs furiously at the top of his head, mussing up his curls. Remus splutters and struggles uselessly, trying to pull his head free while Sirius laughs.

"You're such a little shit, Moony." Eventually the other boy lets him go and they're both panting, Remus glaring at Sirius but trying not to smile and Sirius openly grinning.

Sirius lays back down with his arms pillowing his head, staring up at the sky, which is now colored in shades of red, orange, and purple as the sun prepares to set. "I like both too." He says, and it takes Remus a moment to figure out what he means.

"Cool." He replies, not sure what else to say. It feels nice, though, that he's not the only one. It feels nice to share this with Sirius. It feels like this should have been some sort of major shift, some life-changing event, but it's not, and that suits him just fine.

He leans back against the trunk of the tree, watching Sirius watch the sunset.


End file.
